


Shut (My Heart) Down

by Strawberrywaltz



Series: Doubt [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Chase Needs Help, Chase is a mess, Dark, Drama, F/M, Heckyl feels things, I Should Know, I wrote it, Jealous Heckyl, Kendall is a good bro, M/M, This probably isn't going to end well, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: Part Three of DoubtChase tries to move on and Heckyl tries to let go. Neither get what they want.
Relationships: Heckyl/Chase Randall, Kaylee/Chase Randall
Series: Doubt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. I shut my heart down

**Author's Note:**

> So this is complete...sort of. I wanted to wait until I had the last part written but I've been suffering form long term writers block. 
> 
> Sorry? This might be the last installment if I can't get my shit together. 
> 
> My apologies.

The next month was tough on Chase for a few different reasons. One, Kendall was always shooting him worried glances every time he started dating someone and especially when everything eventually crashed and burned. 

“Are you sure this is the best way to, you know, deal with things?” Kendall asked after the third girl broke up with him. 

Chase smiled, not really phased by the break up. The girl had been boring at best and didn’t bother trying to connect with him in any way. Not that he had tried to connect with her either. Yes, he was purposefully trying to sabotage his dates, but that was mostly because he really didn’t want to fall in love again. 

Wow, love. That was a strong description for whatever he and Heckyl had briefly gone through. Sex and love weren’t exactly the same thing, but the passion had felt real enough at the time, even if it had ended up a lie. If things had been different Chase was pretty sure he would have given Heckyl everything he asked for. 

It wasn’t a comforting thought. 

“You know what they say,” Chase answered with a casual shrug and a bright smile. “The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. Or, well, I guess it’s sort of the opposite for me.” Chase winced and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

Another thing that made life difficult was the comments his friends made. Yes, Chase understood that they had no idea why he was doing what he was doing. That was fine. He’d rather take the constant mockery over overbearing pity and worry. 

So it worked. 

Sort of. 

The only problem was after several short lived and terrible relationships Chase was pretty certain he had no mojo left. All his effort on self-sabotaging had made the acts second nature to the point where any game he had before Heckyl was demolished. 

It probably wasn’t the worst thing, given his situation, but it did suck when Chase finally found someone he was kind of interested in. 

Kaylee. She had it all. Brains, looks – she had ambition and a sort of self-confidence that Chase both envied and admired. 

She made him think that maybe it was time for him to stop screwing things up. He wanted to try to start something good again, the problem was he had forgotten how. The whole situation and the unease of brokenness made him clumsy and terribly unappealing. 

His friends were of no help. They didn’t understand the way that Kendall did and Kendall had made it clear that she wasn’t sure him dating around was a good idea in general. 

The self-sabotaging fake overconfidence ruined everything. 

Then Singe showed up and things got complicated. Really complicated. First Kaylee fell in love with his ultra-ego and broke up with actual-him and they he was an idiot and decided to pursue her as the black ranger. Not exactly the brightest plan, but he didn’t want things to end yet either.

__

Heckyl was shocked when he saw the picture of Chase sitting on a park bench with a blond human bimbo. All the regrets of their time spent together – all the worried thoughts that he had shattered the man’s heart died cruelly. From the ashes bloomed a new feeling.

Jealously sparked into a blaze once the original shock faded. It left Heckyl feeling very decisive. “Yes.” Heckyl agreed and sent Singe to go after the girl. 

If Heckyl couldn’t have Chase’s heart, no one would.  
__

Chase would be the first to admit that he had no idea what he was doing.

It was Keeper who ended up saying some wise things about his identity and how he was lying to Kaylee. The alien guardian had been right. In a twisted way that was not quite right, Chase was doing to Kaylee what Heckyl had done to him. 

He did the right thing and broke up with Kaylee. 

Of course then she was kidnapped and Chase had rushed to the rescue. Kendall must have been tracking him because the others came just in time to his rescue just in time. 

After an exhausting battle they lost sight of the monster and everything calmed down once again. 

Chase went back to work with the others. It was a surprise when Kaylee showed up and they were able to talk things out. Of course, Chase nearly burned down the museum by accident, but it still was worth it. 

__

The next few days were pretty uneventful, so it was a bit of a surprise when Heckyl appeared in Chase’s apartment. 

Chase had just stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he went in search of fresh boxers. 

“Chase.” A cool voice startled the ill prepared human. 

“Heckyl.” Chase gasped as he held the towel a little tighter. He was vulnerable in a way that frightened the power ranger deeply. “What – what are you doing?” 

“You moved on rather quickly.” Heckyl said with low, simmering anger. 

The fear Chase felt was overridden by a sudden burst of anger. “What the hell did you expect? For me to wait for you? You are my enemy! You tried to kill Kaylee and she has nothing to do with our fight. Why would I ever pine for someone like that? Whatever feelings we might have shared, it’s over. You made that perfectly clear.” 

“Did I?” Heckyl growled, his fist clenched at his side sparking with blue power. 

“Yes.” Chase said, chin tipped up with confidence. “Now unless you want a fight – get out of my apartment.” 

“Oh, I want to fight.” Heckyl said taking a bold step towards the helpless human. The alien had a look of pure satisfaction when Chase gave an involuntary shiver as he took a step backwards. They both were well aware of who would win such a fight. Chase had no way of defending himself. His energem wasn’t on his person. All he had was a towel. 

Heckyl backed Chase up against the wall behind him and pinned him with his arms flat against the wall on either side of the mostly naked man. 

Chase didn’t submit. He held Heckyl’s gaze and waited for the worst to happen. 

A sly smirk spread across Heckyl’s face and abruptly the alien vanished in flash of bright blue light. The close proximity of the blast blinded Chase for a few minutes. He blinked his eyes clear only to find he was once again alone. 

With a shaking exhale Chase closed his eyes and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.   
Nothing good would come of this.


	2. And Closed My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short but sweet chapter...before everything goes to hell. 
> 
> Sorry?

Heckyl came back to himself just in time for his plan to change in his absence. “I don’t care!” He shouted to his audience of monsters. “I don’t care if Beautycruel gets the black energem or the red energem. But as soon as she gets one I want her to prove her loyalty to me by destroying her new boyfriend. She needs to learn that love…hurts.” 

With a growl Heckyl turned and stormed out of the room. Inside he was fuming that Chase had once again found another ‘lover’ with such ease. Yes, the crafty black ranger was probably up to something – some sort of plan to ruin his plan, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Heckyl’s heart hurt whenever he allowed himself to picture Chase happy with another creature, human or not. 

With a twist of his wrist the monitor in his room turned on. He observed as Chase and ‘Britney’ walked together. With a scowl he watched as the black ranger’s plan continued and huffed at the human’s antics. It was painfully obvious that he wasn’t into the poor creature. He and the others must have figured out about the switch. 

No matter, there was some good that came out of the cruel ploy. Chase’s precious Kaylee overheard Chase tell Britney the same promise he had told her. 

A wicked smile stretched across Heckyl’s face as he watched Chase’s face fall in utter devastation. 

“At least now he knows how I feel.” Heckyl muttered under his breath. His camera followed Kaylee. The look of pure rage on the beautiful human girl’s face was startlingly similar to some of the monsters held in Sledge’s ship. “Huh.” Heckyl said, tipping his head curiously. 

The camera’s switched to the fight and Heckyl’s inner anger startled to boil again when Beautycruel was defeated. He swept out of his room and hurried back to the control room and shouted for the Vivix to push the button to make her larger than life. 

__

Defeating Beautycruel wasn’t as satisfying as Chase had hoped it would be. The others asked what happened and Chase briefly explained that Kaylee had seen him flirting with Britney and broken things off. 

Riley looked devastated. “I’m so sorry. I – I never considered her stumbling across you two. I should have considered the possibility, we could have kept an eye on her. I just didn’t think…” 

“Maybe we could explain things to her?” Shelby suggested. 

“How?” Tyler shook his head. “I don’t see how that’s possible without revealing Chase as the black ranger.” 

“It’s fine.” Chase told his friends. “I was bound to screw it up eventually anyway.” With a sad shake of his head he walked off, heading back to the museum alone. 

For once Chase was early for his shift, but he decided to hang out upstairs in the museum instead of returning to the lab. He wasn’t ready to face his friends yet. They meant well, but there was a reason why he hadn’t told the group about Heckyl. Some things were easier to deal with alone. 

Heartbreak was one of those things.

“Kaylee.” Chase stopped in his tracks when he saw her sitting in one of the café booths. The space ship model was sitting on the table next to her, still intact. Silently he guessed she was going to smash it over his head. Not that he blamed her. “I – I can explain.” He promised, but realized that any explanation he gave would be a lie. 

Looking into her eyes, Chase knew that Kaylee was truly pissed at him. She radiated anger and resentment. It wasn’t misplaced, he deserved her wrath. 

“You’re right.” Chase agreed after a while. “I can’t explain any of that, I wish I could, but I can’t. You deserve someone who can share everything with you, but that’s not me. I’m sorry.” He got up on rubbery legs and started to walk away from her, but she stopped him. 

It was her voice that clued Chase into the switch. She had gone from rightfully angry to calm and understanding. He eyed the little cloth package she pushed across the table. Carefully he opened it, expecting some sort of weapon or cruel parting gift. 

The half burned makeup pallet was confusing at first, but realization hit quick.

“Beautycruel’s makeup?” Chase muttered and then looked up at Kaylee. “Wait, you know?” 

She smiled and nodded. 

“Oh, what a relief.” Chase breathed and realized that her knowing wasn’t all good. He winced and took her hands in his. “You know that you can’t tell anyone about this, right?” 

“Of course, Chase.” Kaylee said softly. “You can trust me.” 

In that moment, Chase believed her.


End file.
